mariofanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shy Guys Adventure
NO EDITAR SIN PERMISO Shy Guys Adventure (Aventuras Shy Guy en Español) es un juego que va a ser creado por KirbyelTroll para la consola Wii U Historia Un día muy pacífico, Mario y Peach van a Sarasaland a visitar a Daisy, mario y Peach se encuentran con Daisy y la saludan, pero Daisy esta muy nerviosa y ajetreada. Daisy le pide a Mario y Peach que busquen los Fragmentos de Luz del Reino, por que si no, este no tendrá mas luz. Daisy les explica que se las robo Bowsitos para su Castillo. Depente aparece un Shy Guy del Reino, que les dice que él puede hacerlo y que Mario y Peach vayan al Reino Champiñón. Daisy y los demás lo aceptan, aquí es donde comienza tu aventura! Lindo Shy Guy! Personajes (Controlables) Personajes (No Jugables) Modos Carrera Boo: Un Boo que viene de Mario Galaxy te invitara a 100 Carreras, Este Modo es muy simple, tendras que Nadar, Saltar, Correr, Volar y de todo, para intentar llegar a la Meta antes que el Boo Carrera, Las primeras 50 Carreras te daran de Recompensa Logros, pero de la 51 hasta la 100 Sera Dinero, Si Completas las 100 Carreras, Descubriras una Nueva Galaxia! Mundos: 1 - 10 = Boo Gimnasio 11 - 20 = Bosque Encantado 21 - 30 = Tren Bala 31 - 40 = Profundidades 41 - 50 = Cielo Estela 51 - 60 = Terreno Excitebike 61 - 70 = Cementerio 71 - 80 = Cuevas Monty 81 - 100 = Senda Arcoiris MonoFono: Solo al Completar el juego, Te permite escuchar las Musicas del juego, incluidas las de "Carrera Boo". Fotografia Sintactica: Este Modo te permite Armar imagenes del Juego, Pero con un Pequeño Limite de tiempo (1 Minuto) Hay tres dificultades: Facil, Normal y Dificil, En Facil hay 10 Piezas y un Minuto, Normal 25 Piezas y 1 Minuto con 30 Segundos, y Dificil 40 Piezas con 2 Minutos, ganaras mucho Dinero depende de la Dificultad, Modo Dificil: Cuando completes el Juego, te saldra una Notificacion diciendo que desbloqueaste el Modo Hardcore, Los Enemigos haran el Triple de Daño y los Objetos estaran mucho mas escondidos que antes. Objetos Galaxias Mundo Galaxia Pasitos - Galaxia Maxia - Galaxia Mixta - Galaxia Desiertos Movedizos - Galaxia Beso picaro - Galaxia Foco Fundido - Galaxia Palabreria - Galaxia Volcanada - Galaxia Verdosa - Galaxia Flora - Galaxia Jungla de los Boos (1 Fragmento de Luz) Mundo Galaxia Silvestre - Galaxia Montañesa - Galaxia Oceanica -Galaxia Estelar - Galaxia Caballada - Galaxia Guacaplano - Galaxia Musical - Galaxia "???" (2 Fragmentos de Luz) Mundo Galaxia Instrumental - Galaxia Exclamativa - Galaxia Saltos sin Mas - Galaxia Arcoirisa - Mini Galaxia - Galaxia Campanadas - Galaxia Trabasa - Galaxia Bowsetta - Galaxia Bonatone (1 Fragmento de Luz) - Galaxia Color Mixto - Galaxia Country - Galaxia Gatuna - Galaxia Balada - Galaxia Minera - Galaxia Malaxia (3 Fragmentos de Luz) Mundo Galaxia Estrellato - Galaxia Estrellas - Galaxia Estela tras Estela - Galaxia Espacial - Galaxia Arcoirisa - Galaxia Gatuna - Galaxia Senda Estelar - Galaxia Solar - Galaxia Relojeria (1 Fragmento de Luz) Mundo Galaxia Final - Galaxia Mitamonetamisama (Secreta) - Galaxia Azul Marino - Galaxia Trabalenguas - Galaxia Desafiosa - Galaxia Bowser JR (1 Fragmento de Luz) - Galaxia Bowser (3 Fragmentos de Luz) Las Galaxias, solo pueden ser Desbloqueadas al terminar la anterior a esa (A excepcion de la Primera y algunas mas) Ademas, Cada Mundo Galaxia tiene un Jefe, y aveces, cuentan con un Jefe intermedio, ademas de que necesitaras completar al menos 5 Fases de Galaxia para completar una Galaxia, es decir 190 en total (Por ahora) Escenarios Extras Los Extras, son Videos o Imagenes que son Desbloqueados al conseguir 5 Estrellas en cada nivel del Juego, (Excepcto los Jefes Finales), Estas estrellas son Rojas con un tono amarillento, y solo serviran para los Extras, Pero, si consigues cada una de las estrellas del Juego, desbloquearas la Galaxia "All Stars" Que se trata de varios personajes de Nintendo y algunos mas, Personajes Jugables de la Galaxia All Stars Personalizacion Mii A tu Mii, no le podras poner NADA de Habilidades, pero puedes hacer Cambios a su color de piel y Ropa, estas te costaran Monedas, pero algunas Indumentarias traen Poderes, Ademas, si haces un Conjunto, Ganaras 200 Monedas! Accesorios: Gafas de Sol, Precio: 10 Monedas, Poder: X, Sexo: Cualquiera Lazos Dorados, Precio: 35 Monedas, Poder: X, Sexo: Femenino Guantes Embarrados, Precio: 5 Monedas, Poder: X, Sexo: Masculino Casco Toad, Precio: 1000 Monedas, Poder: Corres mas Rapido, Sexo: Cualquiera Casco Huesitos, Precio: 500 Monedas, Poder: Los Huesitos destruidos no se Regeneraran, Sexo: Masculino Anillo de Bodas, Precio: 200 Monedas, Poder: X, Sexo: Femenino Sombrero Playero, Precio: 350 Monedas, Poder: Los Enemigos Marinos podran no hacerte Daño, Sexo: Masculino Alas de Angel, Precio: 250 Monedas, Poder: X, Sexo: Femenino Cola Tanooki, Precio: 6000 Monedas, Poder: La Hoja Tanooki no servira para nada! Sexo: Cualquiera Aletas, Precio: 2000 Monedas, Poder: Podras nadar mas Rapido, Sexo: Femenino Corona Boo, Precio: 300 Monedas, Poder: Podras matar a Lenguatazos a tu Enemigo, Sexo: Femenino Prendas: Vestido Fashion, Precio: 300 Monedas, Poder: X, Sexo: Femenino Traje a la Moda, Precio: 150 Monedas, Poder: X, Sexo: Masculino Falda de Olimpa´, Precio: 70 Monedas, Poder: X, Sexo: Femenino Ropa Anti-Suciedad, Precio: 100 Monedas, Poder: Tardas mas en hundirte en la Arena, Sexo: Masculino Camiseta con Pantalones Rojos y Blancos, Precio: 200, Poder: Los Toad dan premios mas "Jugosos", Sexo: Cualquiera Jeans Huesudos, Precio: 400 Monedas, Poder: X, Sexo: Masculino Vestido de Esposa, Precio: 300 Monedas, Poder: Las Catinas Rosas Aladas y no Aladas no te atacaran, Sexo: Femenino Pantalones de Agua, Precio: 200 Monedas, Poder: X, Sexo: Cualquiera Ropa Angelical, Precio: 400 Monedas, Poder: Corres mas rapido, Sexo: Cualquiera Ropa "TAN", Precio: 700 Monedas, Poder: X, Sexo: Cualquiera Cresta Nessie, Precio: 1500 Monedas, Poder: Los Champiñones Venenosos aumenta la Probabilidad de que sea "Estelar" Aumenta, Sexo: Femenino Vestido Fantasmal, Precio: 400 Monedas, Poder: X, Sexo: Femenino Zapatos: Tacones de Cristal, Precio: 800 Monedas, Poder: Corres mas Lento, Pero, Siempre que los uses seras Grande al comienzo, Sexo: Femenino Tacones de Oro Puro, Precio: 6000 Monedas, Poder: Haras Luz en los lugares Oscuros, Sexo: Femenino Botas de Cuero, Precio: 120 Monedas, Poder: X, Sexo: Masculino Zapatos Descalzos, Precio: 5 Monedas, Poder: X, Sexo: Cualquiera Zapatos Hueso - Seco, Precio: 470 Monedas, Poder: En las Cuevas abundaran los huesitos, pero no Tendras que preocuparte, por que los Zapatos cuentan como Proteccion, Sexo: Cualquiera Tacones Blanquitos, Precio: 800 Monedas, Poder: X, Sexo: Femenino Chanclas, Precio: 500 Monedas, Poder: Los Bloopers nadaran en la Direccion contraria, Sexo: Cualquiera Zapatos y Medias (Calcetines) de Oro, Precio: 900 Monedas, Poder: X, Sexo: Cualquiera Botas Tanookeadas, Precio: 15.000, Poder: Que la Fuerza Tanooki te acompañe...Sexo: Cualquiera Botas de Escama, Precio; 100.000. Poder: Los Cheeps Cheeps y Bloopers no te haran Daño, Sexo: Cualquiera Tacones de Aura, Precio: 5.000, Poder: X, Sexo: Femenino Jefes Finales El juego cuenta con 6 Jefes Finales, algunos dificiles y otros no, Aqui estan: Minijuegos de Carga En el juego, se encuentran minijuegos de Carga, que son unos minijuegos que aparecen aleatoriamente mientras la pantalla a de Cargar, estos son (Todos, se pueden jugar despues en las maquinas recreativas de todas las Galaxias sin tener que esperar, pero tienes que desbloquearlo primero): Shyter El titulo de este minijuego es referencia a los "Shooter" solo que con la palabra "Shy" de Shy Guy remplazando la silaba "Shoo", es una clara referencia a el juego "Call of Duty", son varios Shy Guys disparando con bombas, si te da tiempo a terminar el minijuego, saldra un Trofeo con tu Shy Guy encima, una ves terminado, dira "Shyter espera tu proxima moneda" y seguira cargando ¿This not Pretty? Es un minijuego que hace referencia a los juegos de Vestir, estaras vistiendo a la Reina Metala, la podras vestir con 20 Camisas de diferentes tipos, 20 Zapatos de diferentes tipos, 15 Sombreros, 8 Vestidos y por ultimo 20 Pantalones de diferentes tipos, depende del conjunto que hagas, ganaras mas o menos puntos, el juego no es al Azar, debido a que cada combinacion, es completamente diferente a la anterior y dara ciertos puntos depende del contenido del traje con diferentes objetos, hay 3 jueces y hay maximo de 30 puntos en total, al final, tendras que poner cuantos puntos obtuviste y te dira segun los puntos que hayas obtenido, un "Nivel de moda" los cuales son: * 0 - 5 Puntos: ¡PUAJ!, Slogan: ¡Vestiste a los de una pelicula de terror! * 5 - 8 Puntos: Meh!, Slogan: ¡No te recomiendo seguir haciendo conjuntos! * 8 - 12 Puntos: Ok, Slogan: ¡Eh...No se como decirtelo, pero no es Excelente, pero tampoco es malo! * 12 - 15 Puntos: ¡Bien!, Slogan: ¡Wow! Si es tu primera vez si que lo hiciste muy bien! * 15 - 20 Puntos: ¡Casi Perfecto!, Slogan: ¡Increible! Eres muy buen@ en esto! * 20 - 25 Puntos: ¡Sin palabras!, Slogan: ¡Eres perfect@ en esto! Incluso mejor que yo! * 25 - 30 Puntos: ¡INCREIBLE!, Slogan: ¡Eres el/la Mejor esto! Incluso mejor que famosos! * 31 en Adelante: ... , Slogan: Lo hiciste horrible...O me equivoco? Al terminar el minijuego dira "Tu nivel de moda obtenido, es ¡(Slogan dependiendo del nivel de Moda)!" y seguira cargando ¡Adopt a Yoshi! El minijuego es una referencia a los "Tamagotchis", en este minijuego (Que se guarda automaticamente) consiste en cuidar un huevo de Yoshi hasta que este Eclosione, y se convierta en una Cria de Yoshi, y despues en un Yoshi sano y fuerte! Pero...Esa es toda la cadena evolutiva? ¡NO!, aqui te dejo toda la linea evolutiva * Nivel 1: Huevo de Yoshi * Nivel 5: Cria de Yoshi (El color es fijo pero al azar) * Nivel 8: Yoshi (Se mantiene el color de la Cria y es mas grande) * Nivel 14: Yoshi Semi - Adulto (Comienza a crecer mas) * Nivel 18: Yoshi Adulto (Le crece la Barba) * Nivel 25: Yoshi trabajador (Tiene un Maletin y un Portafolios) * Nivel 30: Yoshi Casado (Aparece otro Yoshi de cualquier color que no habra que cuidar) * Nivel 35: Yoshi Padre (Aparece un huevo que habra que cuidar hasta el momento de Adulto que crecera solo) * Nivel 40: Yoshi Divorciado (Desaparece la Pareja y el Yoshi aumenta de peso) * Nivel 56: Yoshi Casado (2): (Aparece otra pareja de el color de la anterior) * Nivel 68: Yoshi Viejo: (Le crece aun mas la barba, y se pone levemente palido) * Nivel 80: Yoshi Cielo (La Pareja y el Yoshi se ponen aun mas palidos) * Nivel 90: Yoshi Muerto (El Yoshi inicial se muere) * Nivel 95: Pareja Muerta (La Pareja muere) * Nivel 100: Hijo Muerto (El Hijo muere) A los Yoshis hay que alimentarlos y de mas, por que si no, se añadiran estos elementos (No aplican a un nivel necesario) que pueden causar la muerte del Yoshi * Yoshi pequeño hambriento (Comienza a llorar levemente) * Yoshi pequeño Cansado (Le salen ojeras) * Yoshi pequeño himperactivo (Comienza a correr por todos lados) * Yoshi todas las edades hambriento (Comienzan a ponerse flacos y caminan mas lento) * Yoshi todas las edades Cansado (Se pueden desmayar del sueño y comienzan a salir ojeras) * Yoshi todas las edades himperactivo (Comienzan a correr y beber bebidas energizantes) * Pareja Yoshi hambrienta (Comienzan a morderse los unos a los otros y la Pareja se puede desmayar) * Pareja Yoshi Cansada (La Pareja comienza a abrazarse y se pueden desmayar uno sobre el otro) * Pareja Yoshi Himperactiva (La pareja comienza a practicar ejercicio como loca) * Yoshi viejo hambriento (Comienza a llorar e intenta comerse lo que este en la habitacion) * Yoshi viejo cansado (Se acuesta en el suelo y mientras duerme se puede morir) * Yoshi viejo himperactivo (El Yoshi empieza a saltar) Ademas de todo esto, hay una variacion que se puede conseguir si se completa el juego hasta el punto de haber probado todos los estados de Animo y haber llegado hasta la fase "Hijo Muerto" el cual es... ¿¡Adoption in a Kamek World?! Es lo mismo que "Adopt a Yoshi!" Solo que con Kamek: * Nivel 1: Caja Kamek (Aparece una caja con un bebe Kamek adentro) * Nivel 5: Kamek Infante (El Kamek crece un poco) * Nivel 7: Kamek Niño (El Kamek comienza a crecer un poco, y ocasionalemente se le vera jugando con Marionetas) * Nivel 14: Kamek Preadolescente (El Kamek crece mas y se le podra ver jugando en Patineta) * Nivel 18: Kamek Adulto (El Kamek crece mas y lleva una vestimenta diferente, (Al azar) ) * Nivel 25: Kamek Hechizero (El Kamek se pone su vestimenta formal y comienza a sacar su Varita) * Nivel 35: Kamek Casado (Aparece una pareja de color rosa Leve la cual no se tiene que cuidar) * Nivel 43: Kamek Padre (Aparece una cria Kamek la cual sera convertida por la madre en un Niño Kamek) * Nivel 50: Kamek Padre (2) (Aparece una cria de Kamek la cual sera convertida por el padre en una niña Kamek) * Nivel 63: Kamek Padre (3) (Aparece una Cria de Kamek, la cual sera convertida por cualquiera de los dos padres en un@ niñ@ Kamek) * Nivel 68: Kamek Viejo (Comienza a Cojear y le salen Arrugas) * Nivel 75: Pareja Muerta (Se muere la pareja Kamek y salen Lapidas) * Nivel 80: ¡Hijo Muerto! (Se muere el hijo Kamek) * Nivel 85: ¡Hija Muerta! (Se muere la hija Kamek) * Nivel 90: ¡Hij@ Muert@! (Se muere el/la hij@ Kamek) * Nivel 95: Cielo Kamek! (Se pregunta si se quiere repetir el juego, y en caso de que si, se repite el juego en el Cielo Kamek) * Nivel 100: Foto Kamek (Se repite el ciclo, pero al final, aparece una Foto de toda la familia Kamek) ¡Race of the Shy Guy Family! Es una clara referencia a Mario Kart, se competira con cualquier Shy Guy, y se dara una Pista entre las originales de "Mario Kart 64", las cuales tendran 5 vueltas. En caso de terminar (Que es extremadamente dificil) las 5 Vueltas, saldra una imagen del Ganador que dira: "La Familia prospera de los Shy Guys te da las mas sinceras Felicitaciones, (Nombre que se le haya puesto al Shy Guy elegido).Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Juegos en 3D Categoría:Juegos de plataformas Categoría:Juegos para Wii U